


Fierce in My Dreams

by Skylark42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Demon Deals, Eventual Smut, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Internalized Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, No Apocalypse, Psychic Castiel (Supernatural), Supportive Sam Winchester, set during season 1, the boys are just regular hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark42/pseuds/Skylark42
Summary: Castiel is a psychic who has always dreamed of Dean.  Six years ago, he and Dean had a brief fling that no one knows about.  Now,  John Winchester is missing and Cas is having dreams that may help Dean find him.  Being forced to spend time together brings up old feelings, but things are complicated when Dean wants to keep their past a secret.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Fierce in My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea popped in my head and wouldn't go away. In this story, the boys are basically regular hunters. Mary still died due to a monster attack, John is still obsessed with avenging her death, but there's no looming apocalypse, Sam and Dean aren't vessels for Lucifer and Michael, etc. That means in this story, Sam doesn't have his early season powers. The story is going to follow season 1, with some major changes along the way, mostly due to Cas being there. Also, Jess doesn't die.

_Six Years Ago_

“I need you.”

The voice is deep and gravelly, and belongs to a man with the bluest eyes Dean has ever seen. He's around mid-twenties with tousled dark hair and stubble. A good looking guy. Handsome, really. But also, a _guy_.

“Sorry buddy, I don't swing that way,” Dean says easily, slinging back another swig of his beer. Technically, he isn't old enough to drink until his next birthday, but his fake ID says he's twenty three. This road trip is supposed to be a much needed break from his dad—who he loves, of course, more than anything, next to Sammy. But sometimes a guy needs a breather.

Besides, Sammy is sixteen now and he's old enough to be left alone with Dad for awhile. He thinks they're hunting a banshee. It'll be good for them, give them some time to bond. Sam's been talking about college a lot lately and Dad doesn't like it, it makes things tense. A good hunt with Dad is just what Sam needs to get his head straight. College is a pipe dream; guys like them don't get to have that life. (And he doesn't want Sammy to leave, doesn't want to be left alone, because even when Dad's there he isn't really _there_.)

The man lets out a huff. “I've dreamt of you.”

Dean isn't sure what to think about that. The guy seems pretty annoyed to be dropping a pick-up line. “That the best you got? Man, I had better pick-up lines in middle school.”

The man tilts his head to the side. The dim lighting of the bar gives him an almost halo effect where he's standing under the flickering light. “Why would you need pick-up lines in middle school?”

Dean sighs. “Look dude-”

“I'm not hitting on you. I'm a psychic.”

Dean feels a smile tugging his lips and nearly laughs. “Are you now?”

“Yes, and you're a hunter.”

Dean straightens up off the bar counter and glances around. “Yeah, what are you?”

The man rolls his eyes. “I'm Castiel Novak, a psychic. And you're Dean Winchester, hunter.”

“How do you know-”

“Do you not know what psychic means?”

Okay, so the guy's a psychic. A sassy psychic. “What do you want with me?”

Castiel sits down next to him at the bar, uninvited. “There's a nest of vampires outside of town. They've been taking the homeless. I've had several dreams of them. There's too many for me to face alone.”

“So you want back-up?” Dean says, already mentally preparing himself. He hasn't heard anything about missing people, but he just arrived and the homeless can go missing without anyone noticing. He already knows he's going to check this out, just for the sake of helping any potential victims. Even if this dude is kinda weird.

“The dreams recently changed. You were in them. We successfully took out the vampires together.” Castiel is blunt when he speaks, like he's merely stating facts. Dean wonders what that's like, to dream something and for it to be true. It seems like it would be exhausting. He likes his dreams to be about simple things, pretty girls, his car, or better yet, no dreams at all.

“Yeah, what happens if you go alone?”

Castiel shrugs. “I die.”

Dean blinks. “Shit, man.”

Castiel looks over at him and his gaze is oddly intense. “I don't mind. I save their captives and prevent them from taking more innocent lives. There are worse ways to die.”

Dean claps a hand on his shoulder. “Let's make sure you live to see them. Now where's this nest?”

///

The nest is in an old barn outside on town. There are half a dozen vamps inside that are none too happy to see them. Castiel takes out two while Dean's still tussling with his first one. He severs both their heads in seconds, his movements graceful and fluid.

Dean takes out his own vampire, and one more while Cas takes down a third, their leader from the looks of it. The last vamp in on him in a second, not biting, but pushing with all his might. Dean stumbles back and feels something pierce his shoulder, and a hot flair of pain shots through him.

Castiel is there before he can cry out, and effortlessly lobs the vampire's head off. He stands in front of Dean, breathing hard and covered in blood, his trench-coat smeared with red. It's the hottest thing Dean has ever seen. If he wasn't pinned on a rusty nail, he might do something about it.

(Not that he's into guys. It's just the adrenaline of the kill. That's all. And what does it matter anyway? Dad isn't here, Sam isn't here, no one would ever have to know.)

Castiel grabs him by the hand. It's the one on the arm that's pinned to the post by the nail. Dean knows what's coming and he sucks in a breath. “This won't feel pleasant,” Castiel warns and yanks Dean forward. He's lifted off the nail and it hurts like a bitch. “I can tend to your wound at my house, after we free the captives.”

Dean nods. He doesn't mind the idea of going back to Castiel's place. They free the victims, and Castiel directs him to a homeless shelter he can drop them off at. Dean feels bad it's the only place he can leave them, but what can he do? He drives back to Castiel's place and parks outside.

It's a nice place, all things considered. A small single story house that could use a paint job, but it's not a motel, so it's better than what Dean's used to. The bathroom is small and cramped and Dean has to sit on the toilet so Castiel can pour alcohol on his shoulder. It means he has to take his shirt off, and Dean knows he looks good. He wonders if Castiel thinks he looks good too.

He hisses when the alcohol hits his skin, but Castiel doesn't say anything about it. He just cleans the wound methodically, applying peroxide and some ointment and a bandage. His fingers feel electric against Dean's skin and Dean feels like he could vibrate right out of his body. He's really going to try this.

(And sure, okay, he's thought about it before but that doesn't mean anything. It's just curiosity. He's never _done_ anything with another guy. He's not gay. This is going to be a one time thing.)

“I think you'll live,” Castiel says.

Of course he will. Something as stupid as a rusty nail won't kill him. Dean swallows and rises to his feet. “You ah, you were pretty good out there.”

“You were as well.”

Castiel is looking at him with that intensity again, and really, if he was a chick Dean would feel sure he was getting laid. So he says fuck it and leans forward, catching him in a kiss. One hand cups the back of Castiel's head and the other goes to his hip and he kisses him, soft and questioning.

Castiel answers back by devouring his mouth. His hands are on his chest, moving over smooth skin and then on his shoulders, his neck. Castiel kisses like the world is ending and it makes Dean weak in the knees. Finally, he has to pull back just to breathe.

“I thought you 'didn't swing that way.'” Castiel says.

Dean suspects Castiel is something of a little shit. But it doesn't matter. He wants this more than he's ever wanted anything before, and he's going to let himself have it. Just once. Just for now. “Shut up,” he says and kisses Castiel again.

He ends up spending five days holed with Castiel in his house, most of it spent in his bed. On the sixth morning, his dad calls and says he has a lead and Dean needs to come back. Dean leaves without saying goodbye. He doesn't want to go, but when Dad calls he doesn't have a choice. Besides, this can't be his life. It can't.

He'll probably never see Castiel Novak again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think. All comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
